


I Know I Know I Know

by amathela



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly tries to get Logan out of trouble.  Not that it was her fault, or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I Know I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _2:13 - Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough._

"So, what's your secret?"

Lilly looked at Veronica, and smiled. As her friend watched, she unscrewed the air vent and pulled out the tapes hidden inside. She waved them at Veronica.

"What are those?"

"I'll show you. Do you have your camera?"

Veronica pulled the video camera out of her bag. Lilly took it and plugged it into the television, sliding one of the tapes into place. She pressed play.

"Lilly, I don't -"

"Shhh," Lilly interrupted her. "You'll see. It's about to get really good."

Lilly didn't watch the television as the tape rolled. She had already caught the live show. Instead, she watched Veronica's face as her expression went from confusion to shock to disbelief.

"Lilly," Veronica said after a minute. "That's Aaron Echolls."

Lilly laughed, and stopped the tape. "I know. Wild, huh? I told you it was a good secret."

"He's Logan's dad."

Lilly sighed. She should have known the righteous indignation would show up sooner or later.

"Relax, Veronica. I wasn't dating Logan when it happened."

"You guys only broke up a few days ago."

"Yeah, well, this was kind of a recent development. Besides, he's the one who cheated on me, remember?"

Veronica was shaking her head. "Tell me you're not going to show Logan those tapes," she said finally.

"Duh. I'm not that much of a bitch. Besides, Aaron's the one who taped us. I just wanted the memento."

-

Lilly hadn't quite been lying. The tapes stayed in her air vent for nearly two years, more or less untouched. She resisted the temptation to leak them when the Aaron Echolls sex scandal hit the news; Logan wasn't her boyfriend, but he was still her friend, and he had been through enough. But Lilly had always wanted to leave Neptune with a bang.

It was her graduation present to herself, she reasoned.

-

"Lilly, you bitch!"

"Whoa." Lilly stepped back, trying to prise Logan's grip form her arm. "Logan, let go."

Logan ignored her.

"My dad?" he demanded.

"Logan, relax. They were just tapes."

"Tapes of you having sex with him. While we were dating."

"After we were dating," Lilly corrected him, and backed up as Logan finally released her.

"And that's supposed to make it better?"

"Well, it can't make things worse." Lilly laughed, and Logan grabbed her again, pushing her against the wall.

"You're going to pay for this," he said, and Lilly remained still. When Logan took a step back, she ran, ignoring the shouted threats behind her. She didn't see Weevil outside the empty classroom as she left.

But Weevil saw Logan.

-

"What are you doing here?"

Lilly turned to face Logan, meeting his stare defiantly. "Veronica invited me."

Logan looked at Veronica as she came up beside him. "You invited her?"

Veronica nodded. "She's my friend, Logan. And I just ... want the two of you to be able to get along."

Logan shook his head, and Lilly rolled her eyes as Veronica looked at her pointedly.

"I'm sorry," she said to Logan, more genuinely than she had intended. "Really, I never meant to hurt you."

Logan snorted. "Yeah, and look how well that turned out."

He left, and Lilly shrugged at Veronica. "I tried."

"I know."

"How much trouble is he in?"

Veronica hesitated, and Lilly frowned. "That plastic surgeon is testifying that he saw Logan stab Felix. If a jury believes him ..."

Lilly nodded. "What the guy's name?"

"Tom Griffith."

"He has a daughter who goes here, right?"

"I think so." Veronica frowned. "Why?"

Lilly shook her head. "No reason."

Hannah Griffith wasn't hard to find. She practically radiated innocence, and Lilly smiled. It had been a while since she'd had a decent challenge.

"So, how do I win a prize?"

 

Hannah smiled at Lilly. "Just get the frog on a lily pad. You get three tries."

Lilly nodded. Her first try fell well short, and Hannah laughed.

"What, I suppose you're better at this?"

"As a matter of fact." Hannah came out to stand beside Lilly, and launched a frog onto the pad. "See? It's easy."

Lilly put another frog on the launcher, and Hannah picked it up. "Not like that." She sat the frog back down facing the other way.

Lilly got it on her third try.

"I'll have a pink bunny, please," she said, and looked at Hannah. "What's your name?"

"Hannah."

Lilly smiled. "Then I'll call it Hannah."

Hannah blushed as Lilly walked away, and Lilly's smile widened.

"You won?" Veronica asked her as she approached the slushie stand.

"Not yet. I didn't know you were in FBLA."

"I'm not. I'm just helping out Logan." Veronica looked around, but Logan had already left.

Lilly shrugged. "I'll have two pink ones, please."

"Two? You have a hot date?"

Lilly laughed. "You have no idea."

Lilly didn't see Logan as she moved around the carnival, and she wondered if he'd hidden somewhere to avoid her. Silly boy. Didn't he know that she was just trying to help?

She did see Hannah, though, and after a minute Lilly wandered over to where she stood.

"Hey!" Hannah turned around as Lilly licked the cotton candy from her fingers, and frowned.

"Sorry," Lilly said. "I couldn't resist." She held one of the drinks out to Hannah.

"Peace offering," she said, and Hannah took it.

"I should get back to my friends."

Lilly smiled. "Why don't you come hang out with me? It'll be fun."

Hannah hesitated for a moment. But she was smiling when she came back from talking to her friends, and Lilly took her hand.

"Come on. Let's go on the jumping castle."

-

"I brought movies," Lilly said as Hannah opened the door. Hannah smiled, and Lilly followed her into the living room.

"So. Mean Girls or Cruel Intentions?"

Hannah thought for a moment. "You choose. I'm going to go make popcorn."

Lilly smiled as she slid the first movie into the DVD player. When Hannah returned, Lilly sat next to her on the couch, pulling a blanket over them.

When Lilly brushed Hannah's hand gently as she reached for the popcorn, Hannah shivered, but didn't pull away. Lilly smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be as difficult as she had thought.

"I really love this movie," she said.

"Me too."

When they heard a noise on the stairs, Hannah shifted away slightly, and Lilly took that as a good sign, too.

"Daddy," Hannah said. "This is Lilly."

"What are you girls watching?"

"Mean Girls," Lilly said. "Do you want to come watch with us?"

"I'll pass. You girls have fun."

"That was dad," Hannah said, after he had left. "Sorry, he's not very friendly sometimes."

Lilly smiled. "That's okay. Cruel Intentions?"

Hannah nodded, and when Lilly returned, she sat a little closer. The second time she brushed Hannah's hand, there was no popcorn, but Hannah still didn't pull away.

"We should do this again," Hannah said as the credits rolled.

Lilly smiled at her. "Absolutely. Next weekend? I'll bring the movies."

"And I'll bring the popcorn."

-

"Dr Griffith," Lilly purred as Tom Griffith opened the door. "So nice to see you again."

"Lilly," he said, and stepped aside. "Likewise."

"So what did you bring?" Hannah asked her when they were alone. Popcorn already sat on the table.

"But I'm A Cheerleader," Lilly said. She pulled the DVD out of her bag, and then sat a bottle next to it. "And vodka."

Hannah wrinkled her nose. "I don't drink."

Lilly smiled as she started the movie. "Then I'll be your first."

She took a sip from the bottle as they sat on the couch, then handed it to Hannah, who took it hesitantly. She winced as she swallowed, and Lilly laughed softly.

"Don't worry," she said. "It gets easier."

After a while, Lilly took Hannah's hand. Hannah looked at her, and took another sip.

When the bottle was half empty and the movie nearly over, Lilly kissed her.

Hannah hesitated, and Lilly kissed her again, her lips softly brushing against Hannah's. Hannah's lips parted a little, and Lilly kissed her harder, sliding her tongue gently into Hannah's mouth.

Hannah pulled back. "I've never done this before."

Lilly smiled. "That's okay. I promise."

When Hannah nodded slightly, Lilly leaned in a third time, and after a moment, Hannah returned her kiss. Her tongue met Lilly's, and Lilly reached up, brushing Hannah's hair away from her face.

"Do you trust me?"

Hannah bit her lip, and nodded.

As she kissed Hannah again, Lilly put her hands on the other girl's waist, sliding down so they were lying side by side on the couch. Hannah's lips were soft against her, and Lilly explored Hannah's mouth gently, reaching up to graze her breast through her shirt.

"Relax," she whispered as Hannah tensed.

Lilly sat up to pull Hannah's shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor, and let her own follow it. Hannah's nipples were hard under the thin fabric of her bra, and Lilly brushed her hand past them again, then reached lower to ghost her fingers down Hannah's stomach.

Hannah shivered, and Lilly reached up to unclasp her own bra, taking Hannah's hand and placing it lightly on her breast. Hannah hesitated, and then squeezed gently, and Lilly moaned. She kissed Hannah again, kneading her breast gently, and brushed her lips across Hannah's cheek to kiss her neck, licking along her collarbone. She kissed her way down Hannah's chest, feeling her breath coming heavily, and reached around to unfasten her bra.

When she took Hannah's breast into her mouth, Hannah gasped, and Lilly closed her lips around Hannah's nipple, flicking her tongue across it to elicit a soft moan. She felt Hannah's hands brush down her sides to fumble at Lilly's jeans, and Lilly wriggled out of them, running her hands down Hannah's stomach to unbutton hers.

Lilly kissed Hannah's chest again, and then her stomach, peeling her jeans off slowly. She traced her fingers against Hannah's thigh with one hand as reached the other underneath the elastic of her underwear, pushing them down over Hannah's hips before sliding back up over Hannah's body. She felt Hannah's bare breasts pressing against her own as they kissed, their lips caressing each other softly, and sighed.

Lilly slid her tongue against Hannah's as she reached down between them, sliding a finger into Hannah gently. Hannah cried out softly, and Lilly smiled, kissing her way down Hannah's breasts, her sternum, her stomach.

Lilly's tongue found Hannah's clit, and she reached another finger into Hannah, flicking her tongue against the hard nub. Hannah cried out a second time, and Lilly increased her ministrations.

"Come," she whispered softly, tasting the other girl. "Come for me." Lilly curled her fingers around to stroke the spot inside Hannah, massaging her clit with her tongue, and moaned as Hannah came, crying out, louder this time.

"Hannah?"

Lilly smiled as she heard the voice on the stairs, and crawled up slowly from between Hannah's thighs.

"Tom," she said. "We need to talk."


End file.
